Seducing Jimmy Hopkins
by TheImpatient
Summary: Derby thought it would be a superb idea to have Jimmy Hopkins on his side to try and get the other cliques under his rule. But how was he to do this? By using Gord Vendome of course! Gord must seduce Jimmy to try and work for his clique and he doesn't like that...or does he. Jimmy/Gord Petey/Gary Kirby/Trent Some other couples to. Also rated T...for now xD HIATUS
1. Say What!

**TheImpatient here :3 **

**I always wanted to write a Bully story about my favorite couple on the game and here is my idea.**

**Lol it came to me during Math today and I just had to write and post it on here.**

**Well I hope I get tons of Favs and Rev on the story…Helps me write more.**

**Also this is going to be the only short chapter since this chapter just tells how it all begins :p**

**Well…I guess you can start reading now.**

"Gord, Derby would like to see you." Tad told Gord. He had found Gord sitting on one of the couches in Harrington House reading a catalog of aquaberry. Hr looked away from his book and looked up at Tad.

"Why? To compliment me about my wonderful wardrobe perhaps?" he asked. Tad shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. All Darby said was to tell you to come see him." Gord stood up and placed the book he was reading on a small coffee brown table. He followed Tad upstairs and were now in front of Derbys' room.

Gord bid Tad a goodbye and walked right into him room. Derby was sitting on a large comfortable looking reading chair next to a fireplace with a pleasant looking fire burning.

Did you ask for me Derby?" Gord asked taking Derby's gaze away from the flickering flames.

"You know about that Hopkins boy, right Vendome?" he asked. Gord put a manicured finger to his chin and thought.

"He was the one with that dreadful Smith character before that fight in the boiling room right?" He answered. Derby nodded.

"Quite right. That Hopkins boy is something, being able to get those barbarian bullies to be a bit civilized." He said adding a heavy emphasis on the word 'bit'.

"Your quite right about that." Gord agreed now sitting across from Derby on a similar like chair.

"Someone with such skill could be quite useful to us." Darby said turning his gaze back to the fire. Gord raised a perfect brow.

"Dou you want him to join our clique." he asked. He was confused when he heard the preppie laugh in mirth.

"Of course not Vendome! I don't want that pauper anywhere near Harrington House." Gord breathed in relief. He certainly didn't want Jimmy Hopkins in the Harrington House or clique either.

"So what is it that you want from him?" He asked. He was startled to see that Derby now had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"That is when you come in Vendome." Derby stated making Gord really confused now.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He watched as Derby stood up from his chair and slowly began waling towards Gord.

"You Vendome, will be seducing Hopkins and get him to join us."

It was silent for a few moments till Gord stood up from the chair with surprisement all over his face.

"W-what do you mean seduce Hopkins." he sputtered in disbelief.

Derby crossed his arms and asked. "Vendome do you love the aquaberry brand." Gord tilted his head.

"Why of course I to." He answered as if that was the dumbest question ever. Every day he would talk about it as if it was his life. "What does that have to do with your outrageous idea?"

"If you work your way into Hopkins heart, I Shall ask my daddy to allow you to model for Aquaberry."

Gord could've sworn that his heart stopped after hearing those beautiful words. Ever since he had seen the magnificent clothing he had always wanted to model for it. To be able to show off how marvelous and gorgeous the brand was.

He swallowed thickly and asked. "You would let me model for Aquaberry?"

Derby nodded. "If that's what it takes for you to agree." He said. Gord bit his bottom lip and thought about it.

On the upside he would be modeling for the greatest **(In his head) **clothes brand ever made. The downside however he would have to flirt non-stop to some pauper that Derby thinks would be useful to their clique.

"Well, will you do it" Derby asked snapping Gord away from his thoughts.

He looked up at Derby's bright gray-blue eyes than looked down at his dark brown loafers.

" I-I suppose." he agreed hesitantly hoping that the idea would be worth the modeling.

(**20 Minutes later**)

When Gord had agreed to Derby's plan, the preppy leader was deeply pleased. He had ordered all the preppies to come to Harrington House for the announcement. The preppies were now in the living room in the preppy house slightly confused of what Derby had to tell them.

"Why is Gord so quiet?" Parker asked Chad. Chad shrugged, but he was curious as well. Gord was usually the talkative one of the clique continuously talking, mostly about aquaberry, or how paupers dress. Instead however Gord was sitting on one of the lounging chairs with his head lowered and Derby standing beside him with crossed arms.

"Derby what is it that you want?" Pinky asked her cousin with her arms crossed as well.

"You about the Hopkins boy right?" he began immediately. Everybody except Gord nodded.

"Isn't he the one that took down that bloke Russel?" Bif asked. Derby nodded.

"That is right. At the end however Hopkins was able to make those savages act a pit proper and listen to his orders. If we get him on our side and patiently wait for him to get the other cliques on his side, that means will be running them and make this place a little more tolerable."

After the last word the preppies all agreed, but Bryce had something to say.

"Derby how will you get Hopkins to listen and join us?" he asked. Gord became stiff in his seat. He knew what was coming now.

"That is where young Vendome comes in." Derby said. Gord allowed Derby to gently raise his chin up with his finger.

"What does Gord have to do with this plan?" Justin asked.

"He has everything to do with this plan Vandervelde!" Derby exclaimed, pulling Gord up and placing both his hands on Gords' shoulders.

"Dear Vendome here will be seducing Hopkins into our hands." Gords' face was burning with embarrassment from the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Uh Derby…does Hopkins even…swing that way?" Chad asked.

The smile on Derby's face began to fade a bit.

"True that I don't know that he does or not, but that doesn't mean the plan won't work." He stated boldly.

Chad shrugged. "I suppose."

Derby nodded. "Now that it's settled, does anyone know where Hopkins is at, at the moment?" He asked his fellow preps.

"I've last seen him near the library talking to that Algernon fellow. Perhaps he's still there." Parker suggested.

"Well you heard him Vendome. Off to the library and make dear Hopkins fall head over heels for you." Gord groaned inwardly and nodded and began his short trek out of Harrington House and towards the nerd hangout where he is to seduce young Jimmy Hopkins

**Donnneee**

**Tell me did I do a good Job with the characters? I hope I did. Gord is like my all time character in the game :3**

**Well Fav and Rev**


	2. Boxing Challenge

**TheImpatient Here.**

**Sorry i took long to update my computer was being stoopid teehee**

**I should just point out now that this story is going with the game and this chapter starts out with Chapter 2 on the game :p  
**

**Dont worry though i'll make sure to throw that psycho ass Gary and Petey and ESPECIALLY: Kirby frrigging love him lol **

**Well i'm done Go ahead and read the story :p**

* * *

'_Oh where is that boy?' _Gord thought walking around the halls of Bullworth. When he had went to the library the nerds had told him that he had left to the main building to get something from his locker.

'_His locker must be up here since I've seen him walk this way numerous times.'_ He thought walking up the stairs. When he reached the top he was startled to see jimmy walk out with his usual scowl on his face.

'_Do it for modeling, do it for modeling.'_ Gord chanted in his head repeatedly.

"Why hello there James." Gord greeted trying to sound cheerful. He was taken back when Jimmy glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.

The question made Gord frown. '_This is going to be difficult.'_ he thought.

"I-I'm Gord Vendrome." he introduced himself. Jimmy snorted.

"You're one of those preps?" he asked. Gord slowly nodded and was surprise to see a smirk on his face.

"Good you're exactly just what I needed." He said. Gord was confused.

Why would the commoner need him?

"Why?" he asked.

"After dealing with those nimrod bullies I plan on dealing with you inbred preppies." He explained and chuckled when Gord gave him a look of anger.

"We aren't inbreds." He snarled defensively.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Yea and Jocks aren't dumbasses. Listen you willing to work with me to make your dumb little clique a little less annoying?" he asked Gord. Gord was taken back from the sudden offer.

On one hand this would help him get close to the welfare boy, but he didn't want to be caught dead by the other cliques with him and his atrocious clothes.

'_Remember what Derby told you though.'_ He reminded himself.

"I suppose I can." He agreed giving Jimmy a nod. He clapped his hands together.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed slinging an arm around Gord's shoulder. "Where do you rich snobs usually hang out at?" He asked leading Gord out of the building.

Gord ignored the rude comment and answered "They're most likely at the boxing gym near Bullworth Vale." he answered.

"Good. That place will give me a good reason to knock their asses out." Gord just remained silent and listened on, while Jimmy continued to rant about how he would 'take care' of his clique.

"James we're here now." Gord interrupted Jimmy. Jimmy noticed that they were now at the boxing gym and smirked.

"Time to show these inbred preps who rules around here." Jimmy said pulling away from Gord. He began to walk towards the doors leading inside with Gord following behind closely.

***SJH***

'_Was Gord able to do it.' _The preps thought when Jimmy walked in with Gord now beside him.

"Now which one of you losers should I start with!" Jimmy shouted gaining everyone's attention. All the preps gave him a confused look.

"What did you just say pauper?" Bif asked walking towards Jimmy.

"Did I stutter Prep?" He asked rudely puffing out his chest looking intimidating.

'_Not going as plan!'_ Gord thought stepping in between the both of them.

"W-what he mean is doing the boxing challenge Bif." Gord explained trying to get a fight started. He didn't want to get in the middle of it and get his outfit ruined.

Jimmy looked at Gord in confusion while Bif gave Jimmy an amused look.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Bif asked chuckling making Jimmy even more confused.

"I didn't say anything about no challenge prep." Jimmy glared at Gord. Gord turned to him and sneered.

"Do not look at me that way pauper at least this will allow you to make a decent sum of cash."

"What do you mean cash?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow. Gord rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing those welfare checks aren't doing any good to your education." he said pointing to a poster. Jimmy followed his finger and walked to the poster reading it, a smirking appearing on his face.

"What do you know, I can make some dough." He said mostly to himself.

"That is what I just said." Gord muttered.

Jimmy backed away from the poster and looked at Gord. "Imma go suit up, you just stay there and look useful." he told him making Gord scowl.

'_Derby this plan better be worth it.' _Gord thought watching Jimmy walk to the changing room.

***SJH***

"Does this foodstamp twerp think he can actually beat us?" whispered to Parker when Jimmy came out in his boxing outfit. Jimmy must have good hearing, because he retorted.

"I don't think I can win, I know I'm gonna win."

Bif snorted. "I highly doubt that pauper." he replied walking to the benches, ready to watch the matches to come.

"I guess I'm up first. Bryce announced climbing inside the boxing ring.

"You'll give me a great work out you trust fund brat." Jimmy told Bryce, climbing inside the ring to.

"I hope this doesn't put a damper on Derby's plans." Tad told Gord, sitting beside him.

"I hope so as well or me modeling for aqua berry will go down the drain." Gord replied back, but was watching the fight between Jimmy and Bryce.

"Come on Bryce! Knock him back to the Ghetto!" Parker, Justin, and Chad shouted trying to encourage him.

Bryce however was having trouble on his feet and could barely even stand let alone sending Jimmy back to the ghetto. Everyone groaned when Jimmy knocked him down with a strong punch.

"Oh bloody hell." Bryce groaned, wiping blood off his now busted lip.

"Oh yeah! That's Right! I'm the best!" Jimmy bragged in happiness.

"Wow he's really good, being able to take out Bryce within 3 minutes." Tad said impressed. Gord nodded.

' _I have to make sure to stay on his good side.'_ He thought watching in awe when Jimmy was able too take out Parker, Chad, _and_ Justin.

"Alright I took out all your sorry asses give me my money!" Jimmy ordered Bif who had his arms crossed.

"I forgot to mention to ask pauper, but are your parent even members to the boxing gym. If not than I'm afraid you get nothing." He said sneering.

'_Oh goodness I forgot to mention that.'_ Gord thought in embarrassment.

"So since I don't get my money, what the hell am I going to get for beating you pansies?" Jimmy asked rudely after hearing the snide explanation from Bif.

Bif put a finger to his chin.

"You can have our beach house near the lighthouse. If you don't know where it is I'm sure dear Gord will love to show you to it." Bif offered making Gord sputter.

I-is Derby alright that you are giving him the beach house?" he asked. Bif shrugged.

"Who cares. Be a doll Gord and get that pauper out of here. We don't need this place smelling like the ghetto now do we chaps?" he asked the others. He received weak agreements from Parker Justin Chad, and Bryce.

The preps gave Jimmy a dark look when he gave them the finger. He grabbed Gord's wrist dragging the nervous prep out of the Gym.

So far the plan was not going to well from the look on Jimmy's face.

**DONNNEEE**

**Teehee writing Jimmy is so Fun**

**Next chap: Wonder Why Pinky is waiting in line at the Movies. Also Gord manages to become excellent friends with our shoe loving pound cake saying: KIRBY!**

**Teehee Kirby is frgging adorable with him yelling pound cake**

**Well Any fav and Rev :3**


	3. Part 1: Kirby,Trent and Eunice

**Sorry I took so Long don't really have a computer anymore so I'm using a relatives…..You can go read now :p**

* * *

"What a waste of time." Jimmy mumbled kicking a can in anger. Gord walked beside him with his hands in his pockets.

"Well you got something out of it you can be a bit more grateful." Gord told him making Jimmy calm down a little bit.

"You're right. What makes it better is, it was you preps who owned it, might have something good in there." he said.

' _I doubt it.'_ Gord thought remembering how filthy it was on the inside.

"Hey isn't that, that preppy chick?" Jimmy asked snapping Gord out of his thoughts.

"Why yes, I wonder why Pinky is waiting by herself." he asked out loud, but mostly to himself.

"Not my problem take me to the beach house." Jimmy demanded, but Gord shook his head.

"I do not think so. I will never leave a friend in need, now lets go James." Gord ordered grabbing Jimmy's arm and dragged him towards the theater that Pinky was standing next to.

"Why are you dragging me with you?" Jimmy asked irritated. Gord shot him a look.

"You're using me to make my friends tolerable. I'm using you to help my friends. Fair don't you think James?" Gord said.

Jimmy just stayed silent and scowled while Gord dragged him to Pinky.

***SJH***

"Darn it this is so not fair." Pinky stomped her foot at the rather sort line.

"Is something wrong Pinky?" Gord asked. Pinky gave him a look of disbelief.

"J-just look at this line! This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to wait in a line that is so long."

"Why not." Jimmy asked rudely. She glared at him.

"Because I am a princess and Princesses get everything they want!" She exclaimed to them angrily."

"You two will get rid of them for me now!" She demanded stomping her feet.

"Why the hell-!" Jimmy began to argue at her, but Gord quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Do not worry Pinky. Jimmy and I will get on it right away." Gord promised her which made her huff in satisfaction.

"This better not be a waste of my time prep." Jimmy growled at Gord who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh please spare me your complaining and just help me with this." Gord said and began to look at the barely long line.

At the front was a nervous Kirby Olsen and Trent Northwick who had a smirk on his face. Behind them was the school tramp Lola Bambordi. To the end was the Eunice Pound who began wiping her runny nose with the back of her arm.

'_This'll be very easy.'_ Gord thought almost immediately, when he finished looking who was in the line.

"Listen James you deal with that Eunice girl and I'll handle both Kirby and Trent." Gord told Jimmy, who nodded, but than gave him a puzzled look.

"What about Lola?" he asked. Gord shook his head. "Forget about her for the moment and listen to what I want you to do."

Gord quickly explained his plan to Jimmy and when he told him what he had to do with Eunice he looked at Gord with disgust.

"That's Freaking nasty!" He exclaimed to him. Gord shrugged.

"It's either that or you handle those two." He said pointing at the boys in the front. Jimmy groaned at looked at Eunice than to Kirby and Trent than back to Eunice.

"Fine." he agreed.

***SJH***

(**With Jimmy at the back of the Line)**

Jimmy was very disgusted from what Gord had told him what he had to do. While slowly walking to Eunice he remembered the terrifying order that Gord had given him:

"_**Lead her to a secluded area and kiss her as passionately as you can James."**_

He shuddered '_Nastier said than done.'_ He thought. When he first arrived at that godforsaken school, the first thing that he had to do was get the chubby girl her chocolates and then agreed to make out with her. Back at his old schools he's kissed some pretty nasty chicks, but Eunice has by far beat all of the girls he has ever kisses.

It was like a dog licking your face with a very slimy tongue.

'_This plan better work oh the prep is dead.'_ He thought when he suddenly appeared before Eunice, who looked up at him with a confused face.

"Hey Jimmy you need something?" she asked in he almost deep man voice. Jimmy took a deep breath and pulled the box of chocolates that he kept with him for kissing up to the teachers.

"Oh Jimmy you shouldn't have!" Eunice exclaimed and practically snatched the chocolates at of his hands without a seconds thought.

"Wanna make out?" She immediately asked soon after she put the candy in her pockets. Jimmy nodded his head slowly and allowed the awkward girl to pull him to a building behind the theater, for the major part of the plan.

At the end all you can hear is the disgusting slurping and Jimmy's groans.

**(With Gord at the Front**)

Gord had a sly smirk on his face when he saw the nervous look on Kirby's face.

'_Aww so cute. The adorable little jock must be in the closet still.'_ He thought. '_Time to proceed with the plan.'_

He gently elbowed Trent and the bully looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You need something?" He asked Gord. Gord shook his head and crossed his arms and said "No, but I was wondering if I may help you."

Now Trent was confused "With what?" he asked. Gord was now looking at his manicured nails and said "I just was going to ask if you would like some money, the food at these places are very expensive to pau- I mean people. "

Gord wouldn't really know that since almost everything to him is very cheap.

Before Trent could question him, Gord quickly handed him 2 twenty dollar bills. "If I were you I would sneak some stuff in, and don't worry I'll keep your spot safe dear chap." He told Trent reassured. I guess Trent didn't care for the rule of sneaking food in because he immediately left to go buy some cheaper stuff and that left Kirby looking confused, when he noticed that his date was nowhere to be seen.

"Why hello there Kirby." Gord said slyly to the small jock.

"H-Hi." He greeted nervously, "Do you know why Trent left?" he asked.

Gord shrugged "Not sure, but may I ask a question?" Kirby ignored that he already did and hesitantly nodded.

"Would you mind telling me why you and him are at the movies…._together?"_ Kirby's face immediately went red when Gord asked him that.

"Uh, b-because.." He began to try an answer, but Gord stopped him.

"If I didn't know better I would think that the two of you were going on a date." he said and looked at Kirby and was please to see him biting his lip nervously.

At the end of that Trent was walking back trying to stuff the candy and soda in his clothes, but stop when he saw his date running pass him while yelling "I ONLY WANTED TO PLAY FOOTBALL!"

Gord Vendrome is good, Scary Good.

* * *

**DONNEEEE **

**Sorry I rushed it I don't really have much time with computers so you can say this is just the first part of this chapter.**

**Lol I loved it when Kirby yells that out its friggin cute :3**

**Anyway Fav and Rev**


End file.
